The CAIR Developmental Core will support research growth, development, and the pursuit of new areas of investigations through a variety of mechanisms: (1) The Developmental Core includes funds to partially support the salaries of promising investigators new to AIDS research for a period of up to three years. The focus of our recruitment efforts will be minority investigators, and we have already identified excellent candidates for new investigator positions. The career development of new investigators will be facilitated through their involvement in mentorship and HIV intervention research training program; (2) The Core includes funds to support pilot or developmental research activities by CAIR investigators. In Year 1, we anticipate the support of pilot studies in such areas as HIV prevention feasibility trials for the homeless, community factors relevant to the planning of condom social marketing interventions, mental health intervention trials for affective disorders in HIV-infected persons, behavioral medicine trials for HIV testing; (3) The Core will include funds to support the conduct of evolving research opportunities that require rapid resolution. In addition, the Development Core will coordinate Center conferences, research seminary, an expanded research bibliographic database for investigator use, and community education/dissemination functions.